The Sweetest Melody
by 3lmbx
Summary: Melody is your average teenager, trying to break her way in the music industry but what happens when a band decide to sign her to their own record label. Will it work out, or are these four boys not ready. First fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

**The sweetest Melody**

Melody looked down at her feet as she sat quietly in the warm waiting room at yet another record company showcase. She'd been through this before, getting so close but having her dream cruelly ripped away due to "unforeseen circumstances."

She'd slipped off her high heels and lifted her feet to rub them as the clock on the wall teased her with its monotone ticking. She laughed at herself; never did she think she'd be singing in front of record company producers in high heels while dancing along to routines she had made up in her parents garage.

A harsh knock on the door brought her out of her day dream as her friend and manager Jake walked in with a smile on his face. He sat a coffee cup opposite her and grinned.

"Melody, we've had an offer, in the showcase was a band that have set up their own record company as they weren't happy with the way they were being told to do things. They've recently decided they wanted start signing new talent, and they want you"

Jake sipped his coffee and pushed a pile of paperwork under her nose.

"What? That's amazing, are you sure they want me" she stuttered out as she slid her shoes back on, and sipped her coffee.

Worries filled Melody's head, they hadn't signed anyone before, and what if they didn't know what they were doing or how to market her. She panicked slightly and worried about if she was just clinging onto straws.

Jake looked at her and laughed, "I know what you're thinking, but you know I wouldn't let you down, plus there nice guys, and I've promised you since we were young I'd get you signed and I'm doing it now"

Melody opened her mouth to argue back but realised Jake was right, she wasn't going down without a fight. Jake flipped open his phone and announced she'd be meeting with them tomorrow afternoon to discuss terms and conditions.

"Jake, can you calm down with the manager talk, and just chill" She pushed her long blonde curls behind her shoulders and slid her reading glasses on to read the contract. "Who is this band anyway, surely enough I must have heard of them" she said with a grin.

Jake clicked his fingers away on his phone and looked up "It's not really important, just go home and get some rest and we'll worry about it tomorrow"

Melody picked up her bag and thanked Jake for her coffee before making her way out of the office block and along the busy streets of London to make her way home. A short tube ride later and she stepped onto the familiar streets of home, she laughed. Nineteen and still living at home with her parents while she struggled to get signed, brilliant.

She unlocked the door and went inside to find the house empty with a brief note on the fridge from her parents informing her they were out to dinner with friends and would be back later. She grinned as her cat walked in and wrapped himself around her legs, she picked him up and decided if her parents hadn't remembered she'd had a meeting with the record company producers, her cat Snickers sure had.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened it to see a new message from Jake

"GET TO SLEEEEEEEP x"

Melody let a laugh escape her lips and decided it wasn't even worthy of a response, she made some food and jogged up the stairs into her room to find her sheet music on the floor and her piano covered in sticky finger prints with her guitar missing a string.

Her younger brother Bentley who was four had obviously been trying his hand at music, she couldn't help but grin at the thought at she cleaned up the mess and settled under the covers.

Melody was nervous about tomorrow but had soon fallen into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything apart from the plot and characters

Chapter 2

Melody woke to find a small hand poking her repeatedly in the face; she picked up the bundle of covers and tickled it till she heard a loud giggle escape. Bentley fell out the covers and landed on her chest with a smile. "WAKEEEEEE UP LODEEEE, JAKE HERE, JAKE HERE" She checked the time and saw it half nine, she'd slept in, she was due at this meeting at half ten. Quickly she left Bentley with her mum and Jake and rushed to be ready.

By 10.15 her and Jake were on the tube, Jake once again fiddling away on his phone as Melody was trying to do something with her face so it resembled the way the band would of seen her yesterday at the showcase.

Soon enough they were in central London and Jake and Melody were walking arm and arm towards a large on-set of houses in the "posh" area of the city.

"Jake, why are we going to a house, do they not have an office or something" she whispered nervously as they reached the front door of a three story town house.

"Lody, please just trust me for once, they've loved you and they can't wait to see you again"

Just then a loud Bolton accent could be heard from through the door "Guys, Melody's here!" Just then the door swung over to show a tired looking Danny Jones flashing his ever famous white teeth. Melody smiled and extended a hand towards the front man of the band she'd grown up listening to.

MCFLY.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Danny had extended his hand to shake hers, the rest of the mcfly were eagerly waiting behind him to meet the girl they intended to sign. Dougie pushed his way forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Melody, if you decide fall in love with one of us, pick me" he said and winked.

Harry smacked him on the back of the head while shaking Jakes hand before shaking hands with Melody too. Tom stood further back and studied Melody; he decided he had to be tough with her, to see if she could handle the pressures of what was to come. He smiled weakly at her, and demanded they all moved to the office to go through the contacts.

Together the six of them sat around a table which looked like something out of a star wars film.

Tom started, "We're not here to mess around, we want you to change the music business there isn't a lot of female competition out there at the moment and we reckon you are the next best thing. Being second best isn't an option, as a company we are putting trust in you to make sales and profits as we are the only ones funding"

Tom's constant lecturer lasted for another five minutes or so. Melody sat wondering why he was acting this way, I mean, she followed him on online and he seemed like the friendliest guy going, yet it when it came to down to music and money, he acted different.

The meeting passed quickly and Dougie decided to seal the deal but spitting on his hand and making everyone else join in. Let's just say nobody seemed to this was a great idea and sent Dougie to go wash his hands.

While everyone was chatting, Danny asked Melody if she wanted to see where she'd be recording her album, she smiled and went upstairs to see the home studio. They went to the top of the house and Melody watched as they entered a large open spaced area with all their guitars hung neatly on the wall, Dougie's bass' hung neatly on the other, with Harry's drum kit lying in pieces on the floor. She laughed in her head as it reminded her of Bentley playing around with her musical instruments in her room. At the far corner was a singing booth with a large board of switches and knobs opposite it.

Danny pushed her into the booth and started up a track he had specially written for her. Through the headphones she could hear Dougie singing high pitched over a basic guitar riff and drums with some piano. By the end of the song, her sides were splitting and she could not help but laugh at Dougie's attempt at what was to be her new song.

After several long hours her first single was recorded. This was to be the first on her new album set to release in six months. Little did she know, in those months she would get to make some great friends.


End file.
